A Very RenSui Christmas
by ashimaru
Summary: A RenkotsuxSuikotsu Christmas fanfic. Mildly fluffy. A bit of angst, I suppose. Well, enjoy! I don't own IY, for those of you who didn't know. Rated T for language.


Hello, all. It's me again. Writing RenkotsuSuikotsu of all things. I figured they needed a Christmas fanfiction, and that no one else would write one. My other couples already have Christmas fanfics/fanart (not sure about ChikaxShito, but I think there will be), so I figured I could devote some time to good old RenSui. This is a tribute fic of sorts to my old fic Meant to Be. I was really proud of it at the time, but I went back and read it, and it was crap. So, I wrote a sort of improved related fic. If that makes sense. It's also sort of the first of my based off of songs series, as Meant to Be was based off of When We Die by Bowling for Soup. Just to warn you, this is un-beta-ed. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night~!

Renkotsu could not honestly tell you who he hated more at this point. The drunken Bankotsu on his right (he could not hold his liquor whatsoever no matter what claims he might make) who insisted on reaching around him to pinch Jakotsu's ass (why did Bankotsu think he had sat in the middle, anyway?) or the half-drunk Jakotsu on his right who was either giggling at Bankotsu's touches or insinuating various things to him. Various sexual things he could be doing with a recent ex of his. Various things he did not need to hear right now. For fuck's sake, it was Christmas, he should be left in peace. (Come to think of it, that argument made no sense, but Renkotsu decided to ignore that.)

The worst thing was he would love to be doing anything of the things Jakotsu was mentioning to him. Hey, he'd never said that he was over his ex. At all. They'd broken up about two weeks ago. He was sure his ex had already bought his present and organized the perfect evening by the time they had broken up. He had always been very together like that. Not like Renkotsu wasn't, but he had always been more together about other things. Which had probably led to the break-up.

It had just been another stupid argument. They had so many arguments, it wasn't even funny. Usually, his ex would just apologize, even if it was Renkotsu's fault, because Renkotsu was always to stubborn to apologize. This time, he had been really mad. Renkotsu packed up and left for a hotel the next day. They hadn't spoken since, except through to Jakotsu to confirm that they weren't seeing each other anymore. Even though they had met through being in a group of close-knit friends, they had still managed to avoid each other. He was out tonight with Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyoukotsu at that fancy Italian place in town. Jakotsu had told him. Renkotsu had a feeling that that was where they would have been tonight if he hadn't been a stubborn jackass.

Renkotsu barely noticed Jakotsu and Bankotsu scrambling off to the bathrooms together. No point in expecting to seem them for the rest of the evening. He stood up, handed the bartender money to pay for Jakotsu's and Bankotsu's drinks (he was sure they would forget), and walked out, heading back to his hotel. The best thing right now would be a long night's sleep. Or, actually, a nice warm ex-boyfriend to cuddle up and get a long night's sleep with, but that was out of the question.

"Geshi! Hey, Renkotsu!" Renkotsu winced, feeling the desire to run away. Since Renkotsu doesn't run away, he steeled himself and turned around. "The four of us were going to head back to Sui's place and have some eggnog! Mu made it, from some American recipe. Want to come with?"

So it was already Suikotsu's place, huh? No one even though of it as both of theirs anymore? It hadn't been that long. "Um…uh, look, I'll pass for tonight, I've got to get back to the hotel and get some rest," Renkotsu managed to get out, hoping they would let him flee. No way was he setting foot there. He didn't think he could take it.

A hand closed around his arm, and he looked up to see Kyoukotsu. "You haven't spent any time with us in ages. You're coming." And Renkotsu couldn't really argue with the super-strong seven-and-a-half foot tall basketball star. So he consented to be dragged along with them (quite literally, no one could keep pace with Kyoukotsu), but he kept his gaze straight ahead. He didn't want to see Suikotsu, who was sure to be somewhere in the back of the group.

The forced march continued all the way up the 8 flights of stairs to Suikotsu's top-floor apartment. There was an awkward pause at the top, where the four of them stopped to let Mukotsu catch up. The man can only toddle so fast on those short little legs. Clearly not seeing it as awkward enough, Suikotsu spoke for the first time. "Where's Jakotsu?"

A simple question, but it meant much more in Suikotsu-speak. It was more of an accusation, as Jakotsu had been the mediator between the two. It basically translated to "Why the fuck are you here, I thought Jakotsu was supposed to be keeping you away from me." Or something like that.

Renkotsu jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans (even in freezing temperatures, he refused to wear a jacked) and examined the ceiling. "Off with Bankotsu." He couldn't resist a little jab of his own. "What, you don't think he doesn't deserve a break?"

Before Suikotsu could reply, Mukotsu caught up with them, huffing, and they all moved on into the apartment. Ginkotsu had been dubbed the holder of the beverage, apparently, and went to grab mugs for the rest of them. Traitors that they were, Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu followed, muttering intelligible excuses.

Suikotsu collapsed down onto a chair, also grumbling something about traitors. Renkotsu smiled humorlessly. He'd managed to give up the only person in the world who thought like him. Suikotsu's voice startled him. "You can sit down, you know." Suikotsu gestured at the furniture.

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow. "On the sofa? It's Friday." Friday was sofa-washing day. Suikotsu had bought a white leather sofa, thinking it was pretty cool, and not realizing how dirty it would get. Every Friday, after he washed it, no one was allowed to sit on it until the next day. It was just one of Suikotsu's weird little habits.

"Is it? Huh. I guess I'd forgotten," Suikotsu said, looking a little confused.

"Losing your touch? You were always more organized than me," Renkotsu replied, flopping down on the couch.

"Believe me, I know. I never almost set the house on fire because I'd left my book on the hot stove."

"Hey, that was one time!"

They shared a grin, but then realized what they were doing and promptly shut up and went back to pretending like the other one wasn't there. They were quiet for a while. Renkotsu cracked his knuckles, trying to decide what to say. He decided on some comment about the cold weather, but apparently his mouth had different ideas.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I can't really remember what I did, and I really don't care. I'm just sorry I hurt you."

Suikotsu's head snapped up, and once he got over the shock, he smiled. "I thought I'd never hear you say that."

"Me neither."

"If you want me to, I'll chase the rest of them out and you can stay," said Suikotsu, rising nervously, half-expecting a rejection.

"Sure," replied Renkotsu. Biting his lip, he added, "But I don't want to get into anything too fast this time around. I'll just stay on the couch or something."

"Okay," Suikotsu nodded. "You can stay in the bed with me if you want. I promise I won't try anything," he added with a grin, as he walked into the kitchen.

Renkotsu leaned back into the sofa, feeling better than he had in ages. He had his Suikotsu back. And he was going to make sure there were no more dumb arguments to pull them apart again.

Upon hearing some cursing from the kitchen, Renkotsu wandered in to see if everything was all right. Suikotsu handed him a note. "They had this planned. They up and left via the fire escape so we would have some time to talk."

Renkotsu crumpled it up. "Meddling idiots. And I wouldn't doubt Jakotsu and Bankotsu are in on this too."

Suikotsu laughed. "Probably. We should get revenge sometime. Screw with their lives."

"Well, Gin hasn't dated anyone in ages. And he's my best friend…" said Renkotsu with a thoughtful look.

"Plot revenge later," said Suikotsu reaching to hug Renkotsu. "I haven't seen you in weeks. We're not going to spend the whole evening talking about those idiots."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
